


Seasons

by endo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Freeform, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endo/pseuds/endo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua’s laugh sounds like sparks in the air, his feet like cracks of lightning, but it's his name, breathless in his ear, that hits him like a bolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

There's a catch in the wind when Gon hears Killua's footsteps carrying up the road. It stills the rustle of leaves against his face, forcing back a breath that ricochets through his body, setting senses alight. He swings up, perching himself on a branch and cranes out, a curious bird. No sight, no sound could move him but a peak of sliver-white breaking the rusty sunset horizon.

…

First, they talked in the lull of summer nights, coloring tales that boomeranged from fact to fiction, the day's adventures to turf wars of unrealistically sized lizards and spiders with machine guns. Parting words didn’t come until the next morning's light poured in from their windows and pinched their skin, reminding them of forgotten responsibilities and missed sleep.

Fall was lazy, like an afterthought of the warmer months. Their voices grew soft under the weight of change, and the words they shared were careful, searching; quarantined time nestled in nostalgia, oblivious to the haze surrounding tomorrow. Then there was a laugh so long it splintered and sputtered to a halt, sparking back to life in every moment eyes met. A rejection of shyness that startled and _shifted_ and moved something deeper. A sense of falling that never stopped.

As the cold crept in and rain thickened into snow, strings of hideous jokes were uttered like secrets, muffled under the cloak of blankets. It was dark, and close, and Killua could map the constellations on Gon's face if he tried. If he would try. That was supposed to be a joke, too. But Gon smiled. It wasn't.

On the cusp of a wind that carried the promise of spring, winter fancied itself a phoenix and shed frosty ashes. Snowstorms rumbled long after they’d left the skies, heavy became normal, distance the only way to breathe, and the fires of rebirth cleared out Gon’s mind as they polluted his body. He lost himself in it, in everything, feelings and sensations and flashes of curled fingers, a bead of sweat as it slipped, slipping down, down.

A reluctant turn, but it did come. Spring, or a clown wearing the right colors. Flowers shunned her nudging insistence, content to submit to ice's quiet dominance; all gathered in a limbo that collected itself in cloud-covered skies. Goodbye spelled out the end, a suffocating cover of monochrome.

Once, the chirp of a new message choked out. And it only took once, for once is one, but forever.

Fogged screens, tired eyes; careful that you don't smudge, but I don't, I don't want to see it, _I don't._ Friend: a myth that pales into a ghost, one that only shares pain in the moments it passes through.

But it can't be real.

…

His eyes. Gon could see his eyes following the road, darting, observing. They’re deep and bright, and it's too much when they look at him because they are his gravity.

He throws himself forward with no idea if he’ll even hit the ground.

"Killua!"

That was right, so right, _Killua_. The word tasted wild, made his toes tingle. It meant _everything_.

Killua’s laugh sounds like sparks in the air, his feet like cracks of lightning, but it's his name, breathless in his ear, that hits him like a bolt.

…

_hey, gon, where are you?_

_Home._

_good_

**Author's Note:**

> [recently edited]
> 
> i don't know what this is honestly? but it was fun as hell hashtag no regrets
> 
> in case it wasn't super clear i'm not being literal & the passage of time isn't either. the boys start off in mid teens


End file.
